Things that never should be spoken of
by Fight Me Br0
Summary: Warning this is has content that is possibly triggering. Gore, Loss, and suicide is suggested. One-shot: Chat was always brought back by Ladybug no matter what happened to occur to him... but what if she doesn't bring him back in time? Based of Dark Cupid and the Marionettist villains.


**Warning this is seriously sad and may be triggering to certain people. You have been warned.**

He really needed to stop stumbling out of akuma controlled stupor's like that, it couldn't be good for him. Chat Noir rubbed his head feeling the daze of being mind-controlled by the latest akuma slowly dissolve. "Thanks for the help, Ladybug." Chat laughed guiltily looking around for his favorite spotted heroine. Sadly, she was nowhere to be seen… had she been forced to leave early due to an impending detransformation. Something didn't sit right with the situation though he thought to himself, noticing the unconscious akuma victim lying amongst the debris created from his attack. The akuma gone, most probably cleansed, but if that was true then why hadn't Ladybug used her lucky charm to reset the destruction caused on the city?

Chat stumbled through the rubble of the abandoned warehouse, probably an old storage warehouse he decided, probably along the Seine. That's when he spotted the second unconscious figure, a female by the looks of it. Chat rushed over feeling an unsettling feeling of dismay rooting within his stomach. The sight he was unprepared for met him with uncensored vibrancy. There, lying in pools of blood, was his sweet, strong, compassionate classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chat felt his stomach surge, bile filling his mouth as he retched, his empty stomach offering nothing but bile. Finally, being able to control his stomach, Chat kneeled beside the spangled girl, her eyes were closed and her chest rising ever so slightly.

Why hadn't Ladybug used her lucky charm? Why was Marinette here, who or what had attacked her? The gashes that covered her limbs, her face, and most noticeably her midsection were stained a vibrant red. That was when he noticed that the majority of blood near her head wasn't from the scratches that crisscrossed her once perfect features, but was instead from the steadily bleeding wounds where her earrings had once been.

Shock hit Chat like lightning, as he almost fully recoiled. It couldn't be, but what other explanation was there for the girl being here? Chat's hand stroked stray hairs from Marinette's face. Red claws, not black, but red. Chat held his hands in front of his face. It couldn't be, it had to be a bad dream. But no, the same red that drenched Marinette decorated his own claws. Chat felt himself begin to hyperventilate.

A soft touch brought him to his senses.

Marinette's eyes were slits as she grasped for his face, her hands stroking his face, "Don't worry, Kitty. It isn't your fault…"

Chat clasped Marinette's soft hands in his own leather clad ones. "M-My Lady, Princess… Marinette," his voice cracked on the last one. Tears trailed down her face, making shiny trails on her dirty cheeks. Chat only noticed he, himself, was also crying when drops of water landed on the girl's face. He embraced the girl in a protective hug as she lay limply in his lap.

"Please, please don't leave me, don't go where I can't follow, Marinette, Ladybug please," Chat begged as Marinette took shuddering breathes. Her eyes drooped as she lightly applied pressure to his arm.

"Chat…" she whispered as the last breath left her body.

Chat felt himself lose control, tears flowing freely as he cried, screamed to the heavens to bring his lady back to him, his heart pouring, breaking to pieces as he clutched the lifeless female to him. His mournful please falling on deaf ears.

The night of the Mindbender's defeat at the hand of Ladybug, a unanimous caller reported the death of Paris's greatest hero to the police of Paris. The front page of every newspaper, every news station asked the same question: Was Ladybug gone? Had Paris lost its most celebrated and loved hero? And what of Chat Noir? What had happened to the spotted heroes partner?

Coincidentally the death of a young teenage girl was reported the same night as Ladybug's reported death. It was declared she had died from a feral animal attack and heavy blood loss. No sign of struggle was revealed and the body was delivered to the Dupain-Cheng family as to allow the proper rites of passage to be completed. Close friends and family arrived for the ceremony. Alya and Nino included, even Chloe who had appeared for a short time before being whizzed away by her driver for unknown reasons. Adrien Agreste though was not present, though some claimed to have seen him watching from a distance.

3 months after the Ladybug's reported death search parties had died down and a memorial was held for the Heroine that was attended by the whole of Paris. Within those three months the Agreste family had become closed off, Nathalie and all other staff had been let go off. Nobody knew what happened to Adrien Agreste, some thought he had gone oversees, others believed darker paths had been taken. Gabriel Agreste left his entire fortune and industry to a young potential male heir who belonged to another branch of the Agreste family before completely disappearing.

Hawkmoth never appeared again, some suggested he had moved on to find new miraculous or track down others, whilst others believed Chat Noir had taken revenge against the evil force.

Chat Noir himself disappeared after Ladybug's death. No one knew what happened to him. Though whispers say he had taken his miraculous to a trusted source before choosing to follow his lady into the next life…

 _But then again nothing was ever certain._


End file.
